


Oh, Alexander...

by books_and_tea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Protective Magnus Bane, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, caring!magnus, sick!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: When Alec comes down with a nasty tummy bug, Magnus is there to offer snuggles and love.Implied Malec - but nothing explicit :)Just some Hurt/Comfort Fluff to get you through the week.





	Oh, Alexander...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Not my first fic - but definitely my first go at a Malec fic, or just a Shadowhunters fic really.
> 
> I don't think you understand just how important kudos and feedback (or even constructive criticism) are to me - so please feel free to chuck a comment down below :)
> 
> Also let me know if you want another Malec fic, ideas are much appreciated!  
> Happy Reading!

It had been a long and tiring day for Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. There seemed to be an incessant stream of mundanes crawling to his door, begging for all manner of spells and summonings. As tedious as that was, however, Magnus was a firm believer in extravagance, and, alas, extravagance required funding. The day ended with an oddly domestic evening between himself and Alec; takeaway Thai on the couch in front of some mind-numbing reality show, then each heading to bed with barely as much as a goodnight kiss.

Magnus was just beginning to drift off curled around his deliciously warm boyfriend, when the aforementioned boyfriend squirmed unpleasantly, pulling himself out of Magnus’ grip. “Alexander?” Magnus murmured, pushing himself up onto his elbow to get a better look. “What is it?”

Alec’s brow was furrowed in discomfort, his skin paler than usual, lips turned up in a frown. “I’m okay. Might be coming down with something,” he replied, eyes remaining firmly closed.

Magnus’ concern for his favourite shadow hunter ratcheted up a notch or two. “Can I get you anything?” he asked. “Tea, painkillers?” He would offer a massage of some kind, by far his preferred form of treatment, but Alec seemed to be squirming away from his touch which was most disconcerting.

“No, m’fine” Alex replied, burrowing down into the mattress. “Just more comfortable on my back.”

Placated for the moment, Magnus placed a chase kiss on Alec’s forehead and lay back down, keeping close enough to Alec to feel his warmth, but far enough away so that he could have his own space. Dragged into a deep sleep by the weariness the day had brought, Magnus hadn’t even realised he had drifted off until he felt the bed jolt. Sitting up suddenly with blue sparks at his fingertips, Magnus looked around in confusion, searching for the source of his rude awakening.

He was equal parts relieved and worried when he heard the retching echoing out of his ensuite bathroom, and with a sigh to himself, crept out of bed and headed towards the noise.

Alec was hunched over the toilet, his arms folded across the seat, a light sheen of sweat glistening across his back in the moonlight streaming in through the window. Magnus hovered in the doorway, unsure of the correct action to take in such a situation such as this, as Alec choked and gagged, spitting mouthfuls of vomit into the porcelain bowl. “Oh Alexander,” he whispered. “What am I going to do with you”. When Alec’s awful retching transformed into dry heaves and trembling, Magnus filled a glass with water at the tap and knelt down beside his lover, hand resting on the small of his back as a quiet, comforting presence. Alec sat back and took the glass of water with a shaking hand, his eyes glistening and his face grey – a sorry sight if ever Magnus had seen one. After only a sip, Alec set the glass down, leaning back against the cool, tile wall despite the shivers running through his body.

Magnus reached out to press the back of his hand against Alec’s forehead, thanking the Angel that it was still blessedly cool and not the burning heat of a fever. “Are you feeling any better darling?” he crooned, brushing Alec’s sweaty hair off his forehead. Alec responded with a shake of his head and a compulsive swallow. Magnus sighed with the knowledge that they would be in here for a while yet. Summoning a throw blanket and some pillows, with a snap of blue magic, Magnus tried his best to make Alec and himself more comfortable, pulling Alec in to rest against his shoulder in the vain hope that he may be able to sleep this off yet. Sadly, it was not to be. Not even ten minutes later, Alec let out a groan and repositioned himself back over the toilet, spitting out mouthfuls of the acidic saliva pooling in his mouth. This time, Magnus was in position. Hand rubbing loose circles against Alec’s back, letting him know that he wasn’t alone through this ordeal.

With a tremor that ran through Alec’s whole body, he lunged forwards, spilling the remains of his dinner into the toilet below. Magnus cringed and suppressed a gag of his own at the sound of vomit hitting porcelain. “Shit,” muttered Alec, panting heavily and groaning as he was sent into another round of dry heaves. This time, when Alec sat back, he collapsed into Magnus’ chest, trembling and pale. With one hand, Magnus reached up to flush the toilet, and with the other, he drew his beloved Alec closer to him, saddened by the obvious discomfort his precious shadow hunter was in.

“Alexander, real talk,” Magnus said as some of the tension loosened from Alec’s shoulders. “Is there a bite mark you forgot to show me or any pissed-off warlocks I should be worried about?”

Alec, eyes watery, gazed up at him. “Not that I know of,” he replied. “I think something I ate isn’t sitting well.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Magnus sighed. “For me, not for you I suppose,” he added when Alec shot him a confused frown. “On the bright side – you’re not risking death via demon poison, but on the other hand…there is no magical cure for food poisoning.”

Alec grumbled a little at that, and brought a hand up to wipe streaks of vomit from around his mouth and nose. It was so pitifully, yet grossly, adorable, Magnus felt himself melt. He was glad that Alec was letting him in and allowing him to help. It had taken a while to break through Alexander’s standoffish façade – but beneath that was a man who loved fiercely and was surprisingly cuddly, not that Magnus was complaining. “How about when get you into bed then, hey?” Magnus asked, stroking Alec’s arm. “You might find it a tad more comfortable than my bathroom floor.”

Alec sat up slowly, hand draped over his stomach, almost as if testing for any signs of impending revolt. “Sounds good,” he replied, pulling himself up quickly, much too quickly.

“Alexander!” Magnus tutted as he scrambled to his feet, arms snaking around Alec’s waist to support him as his face took on a whole new shade of grey that Magnus had not thought physically possible. They stood there for a minute as Alec swayed, swallowing violently as he pressed his face into Magnus’ neck. “You silly thing,” he whispered while running his arms up and down Alec’s back, trying to calm his heavier-than-anticipated lover. “I’m sure you lost at least one too many internal organs just a second ago. We’re in no hurry.”

It was a blessing, Magnus supposed, when in just a few, long minutes, both he and Alec made it back to his bed without either of them collapsing, or in Alec’s case, having to dive back to the toilet. Sure the deathly pallor and queasy expression remained – but Magnus would take the victory while he could. After tucking Alec into bed, Magnus left for the kitchen, fossicking around for something resembling a bucket – and settled on a large and decidedly ugly fruit bowl he had hidden in the back of a cupboard. Most likely a gift from someone boring who had been trying to win over Magnus for one reason or another. He returned to the bedroom with the bowl, two mugs of ginger tea and a large tome of Downworlder fairy tales. Alec had regained some of his colour, but still looked remarkably ill for such strong shadow hunter. Leaving the book and one of the mugs on his side of the bed, he crossed over to kneel beside Alec, placing the bowl down in what he deemed to be the ‘danger zone’ for his antique rug.

Alec opened his eyes when Magnus stroked over his jawline, and glanced down at the fruit bowl. He looked back to Magnus, one eyebrow quirking upwards and the hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Magnus,” he said. “Do you honestly expect me to puke in the fruit bowl my mother bought you for your birthday?”

 _Ah,_ thought Magnus. _That explains why it is so awful._ But choosing diplomacy over sass, he instead replied with, ‘I honestly would prefer you restrain any bodily fluids to the bathroom – but I am not opposed to taking precautions. And besides, it’s not like you actually expected me to put this on display, Alexander.” Alec just huffed in response, settling himself back onto the bed.

“You know, ginger tea is supposed to help settle your stomach,” he said, placing the mug on the bedside table. Another huff from Alec was all he got in response. “I’ll take that as a no, then.”

Magnus climbed over Alec and propped himself up against the headboard, the book in one hand, the other tracing circles over Alec’s shoulder. He read aloud to Alec in the hopes of lulling him to sleep, but he wasn’t more than five pages in when Alec flung an arm over his eyes and groaned. “By the Angel,” he moaned, slowly sitting up. “Does this never end?” Alec breathed deeply, resting against the headboard for a moment. “Wait here Magnus, I’ll be back in a minute,” he said, before clamping a hand over his mouth and stumbling wearily towards the bathroom.

Magnus let out a heavy sigh and tried to re-focus on the story before him, but was soon drowned out by the signs of Alec’s discomfort. Every empty gag and pained gasp seemed to reverberate around the room, and Magnus could picture his lover, slumped over and shaking helplessly as heaves wracked his body. But he could respect Alec’s wishes and acknowledged his effort to preserve his dignity. So he waited, sending a text to Issy to let her know Alec wouldn’t be back at the Institute tomorrow. When Alec returned from the bathroom, he was glistening with sweat and the colour had drained even from his beautiful lips. “Oh, Alexander,” Magnus sighed, spreading his arms wide. Alec crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Magnus, his head coming to rest against Magnus’ chest. “How do you feel now?” he asked, fingers combing through Alec’s ruffled and damp hair.

“Empty,” Alec grunted. “Gross. Tired.”

“Then sleep, my love,” Magnus replied. “Just sleep.”

Magnus sent a small pulse of magic through Alec, calming his tremors and encouraging his eyelids to close. Nothing could be done to calm his angry stomach, unfortunately, but Magnus still smiled as he felt Alec slowly begin to relax below him.

************

It took the rest of the next day for Alec to return to himself, however, the day was not necessarily wasted. Magnus took some selfish glee in having a cuddly and malleable Alexander to spoon on the couch in front of endless Friends re-runs. Aside from one unfortunate incident in which Magnus underestimated how much the scent of Moo Shu Pork would turn Alec’s stomach and he was forced to bury his head inside the hideous fruit-bowl as the little water he had consumed in previous hours made a reappearance – the day passed by relatively uneventfully.

Later that evening, snuggled up in bed together, Alec turned to him and kissed him softly. “Alexander,” Magnus whispered, gazing into his dark, soulful eyes. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”Alexander glanced away, blushing. Magnus knew that he still found it difficult to share his affections so openly and honestly.

To his surprise, Alec’s gaze returned to his eyes, and held firm. “Thank you for looking after me,” he said, earnestly. “I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, Magnus. And never has anyone taken care of me as you have.”

“Nor I, Alec,” Magnus replied, humbled beyond coherent speech. “Nor I.”

They fell asleep like that, flush against each other, breathing in each other’s scent and basking in their shared love. Or at least they did until they discovered that it was a virus – and not food poisoning that Alec had come down with, and it was Magnus’ turn to run to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Magnus! 
> 
> Again, thank you for bearing witness my deranged-fangirl ravings. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
